


【准彬】门锁（现背/虐文）

by BiBiBi_DD



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Yeonbin - Fandom, 准彬, 竣彬
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBiBi_DD/pseuds/BiBiBi_DD
Summary: “如果我要做比那天更过分的事，也没事吗？”他继续逼问，“我想和你上床也可以吗？”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	【准彬】门锁（现背/虐文）

崔秀彬懊恼地发现，他被崔杋圭那个迷糊鬼不小心关在门外了。

他向来洗澡时间最久，总是留到最后一个，所以在这半小时他慢悠悠边洗澡边发呆的时间里，他的室友崔杋圭已经睡得不省人事了。

“呀？崔杋圭！醒醒！！”

几轮电话轰炸无果，隔壁已经有人睡熟，他又不敢大声呼喊或者敲门。崔秀彬垂头丧气地坐在地上，边深呼吸边说服自己，接受今晚要去忙内房间睡地板的现实。

“秀彬呐，怎么了。”

隔壁房间门打开，探出一颗粉色的脑袋。

崔然竣向来睡得浅，外面的动静即使是被人刻意压低了，但是足够把他吵醒。

打开门就看到把自己185的身体叠在一起，缩成一团坐在隔壁门口角落的弟弟，没吹干的头发还湿答答地贴在脸上，可怜的样子活像一只被赶出家门无处可归的大狗狗。

说明了事情的缘由，崔然竣很快就了解清楚了来龙去脉。

“哥睡吧，我去休宁他们房间就好了。”

说完摆摆手让崔然竣放心，为了增加可信度还附赠了一个满分笑容。崔秀彬转身准备捡地上刚随手扔着的毛巾，但是他还没弯腰，毛巾已经先一步被人捡起。

“去我房间吧，给你把头发吹一下。”

仿佛是不给他拒绝的时间，等崔秀彬回过神来，崔然竣已经拿着他的毛巾走回自己房间了，还给他留了门。

可是然竣哥不是眠浅吗？

不过即使抱有这样的疑问，崔秀彬此情此景也不好再做拒绝，只能乖巧地去把客厅的灯关上，然后跟着走进崔然竣的房间。

...

其实平时大部分时间大家都在练习室和公司度过，即使在宿舍也是在客厅聊天吃饭，极少会踏进这里。

崔然竣的房间总是他们几个里面最干净整洁的，唯独一点就是衣服很多又不能折叠，但也被有序的挂在房间各种能够挂上东西的地方，带着某种仿佛写着只属于“崔然竣”三个字的风格，耀眼又满满当当地填充着这个小小的房间。

而崔秀彬就像贸然闯入的外人，莫名感到有点无所适从。

崔然竣侧身伸手绕过愣在门口的崔秀彬去锁门，咯哒反锁的清脆声音好像把发呆的弟弟惊醒了一样，迷惑地看向他。

“我不锁门睡不着。”

“哦...”

因为是崔然竣说的，崔秀彬一下就接受了这样的理由。

染了蓝发以后，为了保持不褪色不能用热风吹头，而冷风吹往往需要很久，崔秀彬总是没有这样的耐心，更偏向于随便擦一擦了就等着自然风干，常常在等待的时间里一不小心睡着，第二天醒来枕头都湿湿的。

然而今天此时他坐在床上，崔然竣拿着电吹风一点点地用低温风给他吹头的状况，很自然地就发生了。

崔然竣耐心地用手指一点点去顺开崔秀彬没吹干的头发，他手掌的温度比冷风要来的温暖，动作温柔且有效，手指接触到头皮时酥酥麻麻的舒服。

电吹风的声音充斥着整个房间，单调的白噪音令崔秀彬困意上涌。

“然竣哥吹头发都吹的比我好。”

“？”

突然的一句没头没脑的话，却足够可爱到他。

崔然竣低头看到弟弟几乎困得睁不开的眼睛，脑袋也把全部重量靠到了自己手上，像依赖信任着主人的小动物一样。

软软的脸颊肉和耳朵刚好贴在自己手心，已经吹干的发顶乖巧地盘了个漩，迷迷糊糊好像还在嘟囔些什么的样子。

单手关掉吹风机轻轻放在旁边，还是没忍住低头亲了一下他的发顶，鼻翼间涌入淡淡的洗发露的香味。

“困了就睡吧。”

...

虽然是上下铺，但确实崔然竣的房间只有一套被子枕头。

当崔然竣让他睡下，崔秀彬没有任何疑惑地挪了下身子就乖乖地侧身躺在里面的位置。

这反而让崔然竣有点堂皇起来，但还是把自己的羽绒被好好地给他盖上，怕他着凉似的被角也一点点掖好。

关了灯，崔然竣借着手机的亮度轻手轻脚地爬上床钻进那张羽绒被。

崔秀彬好像已经睡着了，安稳地呼吸声像远方温柔拍打的海浪。

他的枕头很大，但是床小。崔然竣侧身躺着才能稍微和崔秀彬拉开一点距离，但也只是能不触碰到的那点距离而已，对方的鼻息近得能吹到自己脸上。

“睡着了吗？”

回答他的只有安稳的呼吸声。

即使知道这样靠的太近了，崔然竣还是愣愣地面对面和崔秀彬躺着，感受他呼吸温暖地扑在自己脸上，借着微弱的月光，数着他纤细的睫毛。

其实很少有这样的时间，他能够长时间地观察崔秀彬的脸，弟弟和一年多前长得很不一样了，婴儿肥几乎褪得彻底，显现出越来越鲜明的五官轮廓，本来更偏向于可爱的长相变得更加偏向于精致英俊。

他想回忆第一次见到崔秀彬时的样子，男孩抱着书包穿着校服，笑起来眼睛弯成月牙的样子，和现在重叠又哪里重叠不上。

他的秀彬长大了，结论显而易见。

但是这个答案摆在眼前的瞬间却莫名地伤害到了他，心底的烦躁从心脏顺着血液，变成一条条小蛇爬过他的四肢经脉，难过和悲伤排山倒海地压过来。

...

“哥怎么哭了？”

崔然竣蓦地从自己的情绪中惊醒。崔秀彬不知何时醒过来，月光下清亮的眼神没有一点睡意，只是满满地对他的关心。

“...把你吵醒了，没事，可能太累了。”

即使这样说着，崔然竣脸上的眼泪还是像断了线的珠串掉个不停。崔秀彬想给他擦眼泪，但是崔然竣巧妙地向后躲开他，用手臂盖住自己的脸。

唯有房间的钟摆声证明着空气没有凝固。

崔秀彬无言地看着崔然竣无声地抽泣，去年之后已经很久没看见哥哥流泪，即使被手臂挡住，月光之下还是能看到他的眼珠顺着脸颊滑落在枕头上。

“我能为哥做什么吗？”

“嗯，可以抱一下你吗。”

这是一个陈述句，因为还没有等待崔秀彬的回应，崔然竣已经靠了过来，扎扎实实地把他围在自己怀里。

先前刻意保持的那点距离完全消失，薄薄的睡衣根本阻隔不了滚谈的体温传递过来。

即使是经常和成员们相互拥抱，但是因为黑暗中特殊的场景，又或许因为崔然竣的拥抱过于紧密，怪异的感觉和哥哥粉色的碎发，都挠得他的鼻尖痒痒的。

...

“你是不是有点傻。”

“？”

“躺在一个床上被人这样抱着也不会拒绝。”

“为什么要拒绝？而且哥都哭了...”

怀里传出崔秀彬闷闷的声音，崔然竣稍微松开点手劲儿。

看着他闷得通红的脸长舒一口气的样子，手顺着他颈侧去抚摸他的耳朵和脸颊。

柔软的触感贴上手掌，崔秀彬的体质很神奇，皮肤像面片一样柔软细腻，稍微用点力还能拉开一点，放手又能马上缩回去。

崔然竣刻意用了点手劲揉捏他的耳垂，直到他白皙的皮肤染上红印。

“弄痛你了不拒绝，也是因为我哭了吗？”

“...哥觉得有趣就好。”

没有任何调侃的意味，而是非常真挚的语气，崔然竣低头对上崔秀彬的眼神，清亮的没有一丝一毫的杂质。

“闭眼。”

“？”

“我觉得有趣。”

但是这次崔秀彬并没有照做，只是发呆般地仍然睁着眼睛看着他。

“怎么不照做了？”

“...”

僵持了几秒，崔秀彬想说什么最终没有说出来，看了他一眼后听话地闭上眼睛。

几乎是闭眼的那一瞬间，嘴唇就贴上了相当陌生的柔软触感，来自另一个男性的气息瞬间就从口腔溢了进来。

在他闭眼的同时，崔然竣就低头毫不犹豫地亲吻上去。

以为自己这样过头的行为会被马上推开，但事实却什么也没有发生。他也只是单纯地被动接受着。

崔然竣翻身把他按在身下，伸手捏着他的下颌，生生地掰开他紧闭的牙齿。探进他的口腔故意用尖牙地去啃咬他的舌头，丝丝血腥味伴随着这个吻扩散开，两人唇齿间交错的液体顺着唇角溢出来。

这个吻那么漫长，直到两个人都透不过气，崔然竣才离开他的唇偏过头呼吸，而崔秀彬就那么靠在他肩膀上安静地喘气，直到两人的呼吸都逐渐平稳下来。

“...哥是因为我才哭吗？”

“...”

崔秀彬其实并不那么傻，甚至某些方面非常敏锐，他只是察觉到了什么但是却不对此做任何的反应，安静地等待崔然竣越来越焦躁直到一点点向他摊牌，又或者只是单纯善良地纵容着他胡作非为。

难道还能是因为，他和自己一样对对方怀抱着同一种感情吗？

最后冒出的这样的期待，瞬间就拯救了崔然竣，但是当崔然竣想从崔秀彬的眼神中寻找答案的时候，他听到的下一句话就把他永远地打进了地狱。

“所以，哥希望我忘了这件事当作没有发生过吗？”

“...”

这个世界上可能没有比这个更体贴的拒绝了。

崔然竣20多年的人生第一次感受到如此绝望，巨大的痛苦原来是生理性的，他感觉自己的身体好像被一柄巨斧从中间劈开，疼得头皮发麻。

崔秀彬信任他依赖他甚至崇拜他，这些他都清楚。

但他和他的感情并不是相通的，至少现在还不是。而今过早的摊牌，把一切都搞糟了。

事实明明一直都很清晰，为什么直到今天摆在面前才彻底清醒呢？自己明明能掌控好身边的一切不管是事业还是生活，为什么唯独在他的身上能这样一败涂地呢？

在绝望淹没他之前，他挣扎着也想保留最后的尊严。控制自己扯出一个能想象得会很难看的笑容。

“对，你忘了吧。虽然很抱歉能麻烦你去忙内那里吗？我想自己呆着。”

——

门锁始终没有更换，他一个月时间中又不小心被崔杋圭关在门外两次，但是再也没有一颗粉色的脑袋探出来关心他发生了什么。

自己收拾地上的毛巾，自己用低温风吹干头发，自己去忙内的房间打地铺睡觉。

那个吻，变成一块扎进心肉里的碎玻璃。

光是它的存在本身，就让人惶恐不安起来，但却无计可施，不适的感觉也无处消解。

他们的关系似乎也要这样停滞不前了。

崔然竣尽可能地回避了所有会和崔秀彬单独相处的场合。哪怕掩饰地再好随着次数的累加，即使是旁观地成员们都私下用各自的方式委婉地询问了崔秀彬，都被他准备好的说辞一一搪塞。

裂痕是现实存在的。

但是镜头之前又毫不避讳地和他亲密的互动，甚至比以往都热情到用力过度。

他们确实都是专业的，崔然竣开朗地拥抱着崔秀彬亲吻他额头的时候，仿佛镜头里的他们是存在另外一个平行世界，那个世界里他们在那个夜晚真诚地相爱了。

摄像机关上的瞬间，崔然竣会从他的身边礼貌地退开，恰当且疏离。

这样的状况开始折磨着崔秀彬，他并不那么明白自己的心情是哪一种。

在此之前他没有想过和崔然竣的关系会有什么友情之外的可能性，这是事实。

他从前模糊地觉得，自己未来会和一个像妈妈一样的好女孩结婚，组成家庭，拥有几个可爱的小孩。而崔然竣或许是他最特别的朋友，却也远远不是这份计划中的角色。

即使偶尔敏锐地感受到那种怪异，但都被他选择性地忽视。

对待感情他更像鸵鸟，小心翼翼地递出自己地橄榄枝，有风吹草动就缩起来假装不知道，这一点他们两个其实很像，而他比崔然竣甚至更缺少放手一搏的勇气。

然而他又是那么地向往着崔然竣的一切。

从练习生时期开始到现在也一直都没有变过，只是看着哥哥在自己前方奔跑着，他就能安心幸福地跟在身后。

这一种依恋在他心中不知不觉地发芽成长，回过头才突然发现，已经发展到了不可收拾的程度了。

有天夜里崔秀彬流着泪醒过来，因为他梦见几年如一日在他身前的哥哥，突然转身冷漠地对他说，不要再跟着我了。

他很久很久没有那样哭过。

用被子压着自己脸害怕发出声音吵醒室友，浑身都难以控制地颤抖，泪水鼻水什么的沾湿了一大片枕头。

而后哭得累了又迷迷糊糊地入睡，梦中还在像孩子似的，一边哭啼着一边到处寻找着被自己弄丢的那个人。

——

打歌期一晃眼就临近尾声，天气也越来越冷。

那天崔秀彬接到通知，他可以不用再维持那令他煞费心神的蓝发，他可以不用吃营养素来维持发质，可以用热水洗头，可以用热风快速地吹干头发。

宿舍有问题的门锁一直没有更换，因为崔秀彬始终没有和经纪人上报这件事情，插在门锁里面笔芯可能是掉了，门柄转动了半圈就卡住。

“呀，崔杋圭，醒醒。”

崔秀彬敲了敲房门，没有人回应。

坐在地上抱着膝盖发着呆，也没有给崔杋圭打电话，只是看着隔壁的房门，不知道在等待什么。

“...”

嘎吱——

宿舍大门开锁的声音.

崔秀彬回头看到大门口进来的崔然竣，看到对方的瞬间，两个人都很惊讶。

“哥这么晚？”

“...嗯，有点事。”

对话到此为止，和这一个多月时间内的镜头外的每一天没有任何差别，仅仅是必要的问候。

崔然竣沉默地坐在门口玄关凳上换鞋，把马丁靴脱下以后细心地整理进鞋柜。然后把外出穿着的长款大衣挂到客厅的衣架上，拿了换洗的衣服就走向浴室洗漱。

路过他身边的时候，崔然竣放缓了脚步侧身避开，就像避让着大街上萍水相逢的行人。

崔秀彬突然想到刚刚自己还丢在卫生间门口的毛巾，急急忙忙想起身去捡。崔然竣有些轻微的洁癖，每次看到地上的毛巾都会生气，嘟囔着念叨他乱丢东西。

但是预料中的抱怨声没有出现，与之代替是是浴室门锁清脆反锁的咯哒声。

先前一个多月他们都没有过这样独处的机会，镜头前的亲密又给了他足够的错觉。

直到这一瞬间，他才确切地认识到他们的问题向糟糕的方向发展到了怎么样的程度。

从今往后他们都只能这样了吗？

那天噩梦中的恐慌，再次真实地降临到他的身上。

——

淅淅沥沥的花洒的水声。

崔然竣洗漱向来很快，不过十几分钟就能有效率地结束一切。

今天他因为编曲在公司耽误了很久，回来以为弟弟们都已经睡熟，小心翼翼地开门，意料之外地却见到了好像是又被反锁在门外的崔秀彬。

男孩坐在地上发呆的样子，和那天晚上没什么两样。但是只恍惚了那一瞬间，崔然竣就命令自己回避掉了眼神。

不要有更多的交集了，不要再打扰他了。

只有被接受的心意才是美好的东西，不被接受的心意仅仅是一份沉重的负担。他很明白这样简单的道理。

但是他也有无法彻底舍弃的私心，每当镜头前有能够和崔秀彬接触的机会，他都无法控制自己不去利用那些契机去亲近他，如果不小心做的过火了，哪怕只是因为顾虑镜头，对方也不会太过直接地拒绝自己，而他也有余地保护自己的岌岌可危的自尊心。

这已经够自私了。

这是崔然竣允许自己最大程度的放纵。哪怕只是思考一下有可能被崔秀彬觉得自己的行为很恶心的可能性，他都感觉到快要窒息。

他也想要被喜欢的人喜欢着，哪怕那份喜欢和他的并不一样。

——

崔然竣很快就整理完自己，但是他今天刻意地多在浴室停留了一会，直到确认外面再也没有任何的动静，才打开浴室的门。

不过他还是失算了，崔秀彬仍然坐在原来的地方，似乎都不曾移动过。听到声响从发呆中惊醒，眼睛肿肿得好像哭过一样。

“然竣哥，我们能聊一聊吗？”

声音哑哑地带着点哭腔。

崔然竣终究是不忍心，蹲下身子，伸手安抚般地揉着他的头发。

“要怎么做，哥才可以不要不理我呢？”

崔秀彬抬头看着哥哥的脸。

“我只是不想让你觉得困扰。”

“...我没有那样想过，不要不理我。”

崔然竣叹了口气。

“即使我像那天吻你也没事吗？”

“只要不是不理我。”

“如果我要做比那天更过分的事，也没事吗？”他继续逼问，“我想和你上床也可以吗？”

“...这样做哥就可以像以前一样和我相处吗？”

“你傻啊。”

崔然竣伸手在他脑门上咚得弹了一下，崔秀彬吃痛地哼出声，白皙的额头瞬间就红了一块。

又觉得下手太重，伸手帮轻轻地揉搓。崔秀彬抬眼愣愣地看着他，眼眶还是红红的湿润，满满都是依恋，像终于得到了主人回应的可怜小狗一样。

顺着额头抚摸他的眼角，崔秀彬乖顺地垂下睫毛，扫过他的指尖，刺得他痒痒的。

“乖，去我房间吧。”

——

门被反锁上，崔然竣伸手关了灯，一片黑暗中拉着他的手将他带到床上。崔秀彬顺从地躺下，感觉到哥哥压上来的重量。

“…”

崔然竣的手掌轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，耳垂，到脖颈，温柔地像对待一件珍贵的艺术品。

“我要，怎么做……我不太清楚。”

“相信我就好了。”

崔秀彬的嘴唇上唇很薄下唇圆润，弯起的弧度格外像小兔。他用舌尖去勾勒他嘴唇的形状，惩罚般地啃咬，偶尔崔秀彬会吃痛地想躲开，他就掰过他的下巴不让他逃走，直到亲吻得他的唇角都泛着红肿。

“...哥怎么那么爱咬人。”

上次他被咬破的舌头疼了好几天...

“…抱歉。”

他低头为崔秀彬舔舐唇角咬破的伤口，但是并不那么温柔的力度，只是将伤口越扯越大，直到沁出珍珠般的血珠，再甘之如饴地舔掉。

即使明天没有拍摄，但是崔然竣越做越过分，在唇角突然出现太多伤口，也很难向别人解释。崔秀彬最终还是在这种不休止的啃咬中，出声制止了他。

“哥...别弄了。”

但是并没有起什么作用，崔然竣仿佛什么也没有听见，甚至马上非常用力地用尖牙刺穿了他刚刚还在沁血的伤口。

他疼得吸气。终于伸手稍微推开了崔然竣一点。但是马上抬眼看到哥哥受伤的神情，又后悔地缩回手臂，磕磕巴巴地措辞着。

“不是...我只是怕被别人看出来，不好解释。”

“看出来又怎么样呢？”

“...?”

“不可以告诉大家我们做过这样的事吗？”

“哥，别开玩笑了。弟弟们会怎么想...”

“觉得见不得人吗？”

“...”

“我和你接吻，很见不得人吗？”

崔秀彬自知失言，讨好般地去拥抱对方。

“ ...对不起。”

“你说的没错。”

崔然竣伸手抚摸他的头发，手指埋进发丝，冰凉的指尖触碰到他温暖地皮肤。

“很疼吧。”他嘴角的伤口还在淌出小血珠，“你知道吗，男人和男人上床，会比这个要疼得多。”

“...”

“你会流很多血，会很疼很疼，第二天还会上不了舞蹈课。”

“...我是不太清楚。但是我没有想应付哥，我可以去了解，我也，我不怕疼的。舞蹈课，也可以找到办法...我不会推开哥了，不要生我的气....”

他主动去笨拙地试探着亲吻崔然竣的嘴唇，但是笨拙的动作下磕到了对方的牙，两个人都疼得慌。

疼痛过后两个人又都觉得有点好笑，崔然竣叹气着放缓了脸色，崔秀彬总有一百种奇怪的办法让他无法真的责怪他。

“...笨蛋，接吻都不会。”

崔然竣抚摸他的嘴唇，伤口慢慢地在愈合，血水凝结成小块的血痂，月光下看着像细碎的红宝石饰品一样好看。

“你真的挺傻的，没人照顾你怎么办。”

“哥不是在吗。”

“我也有没法在你身边的时候。”

“不会的。”

握住他放在自己脸上的手，哥哥的掌心总是温暖又可靠。他愿意用所有的一切，去换取崔然竣陪伴在他身边的每一天。

“那时候我去找哥就好了。”

即使崔秀彬现在还不明白何为爱情，他们的感情未来又要何去何从，但是他才19岁，将来还有很多很多的时间，总有一天他会明白的。

只要他们一直都在一起，总会有办法的。

而在真的要面对那些难处之前，他们可以相互取暖地靠在一起。哪怕明天就是末日，哪怕明天世界就消亡，他们都还有彼此，一切都不会太糟。

——

End


End file.
